


Switched Bodies

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor characters like Catrific, Switched Bodies AU, thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting drunk off their asses at Cat's party, Dan and Phil woke up and realized something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello I haven't uploaded anything in a long time xD I APOLOGIZE. But anyway here's something I started couple days ago but I accidentally deleted it which left me in despair for a week. I finished it today!
> 
> ENJOY  
> \- Emi xoxo

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Dan yelled as soon as he looked at himself in the mirror. It was unbelievable, really fucking unbelievable what he was looking at right in front of him. His trembling hands touched his cheek. No, not _his_ cheek.

"Dan…" Phil mumbled, scrunching his eyebrows together. He had a current migraine due to an intense hangover. Apparently he and Dan drank a lot and did things which wasn't a good idea. "Why are you yelling at-" He opened his eyes and stopped. Standing in front of him, was… him? "What the- Dan is that you? Why are you in my body?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Of course it's me, you spork! Who else? And I have no fucking idea why I'm in your body nor do I know why you're in mines."

Phil furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding a word that came out of his mouth.

He sighed and grabbed his phone that was lying on their bedside table then handed it to Phil. He grabbed it and using the locked screen as a mirror, Phil looked.

"Woooah I really am in your body." He said, playing around with Dan's face; pulling his cheek and pulling down his lower right's eyelid.

Dan slapped his hand away. "Stop playing around with my face Phil."

He laughed. "Sorry." Then set the phone down on the bed.

Dan sighed as his or _physically_ Phil's body started to shake. He held his head in his hands, thinking and thinking for what could have caused this but the more he thought, the more it didn't make any sense.

Phil noticed and stood up, shaking him intensely and pulling his boyfriend back to reality. "It's okay Dan. Also I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."

Dan looked at him like he just killed someone. "There _is_ no logical explanation for this Phil! If you didn't know but here in the world where monsters don't exist, this, you see, can't possibly happen."

Phil didn't believe him. He knew something happened and Dan was just in denial. He recalled what happened the night before and that's when he popped with an idea.

"Cat!" Phil suddenly yelled.

"What does Cat have to do with-"

"Just shut up and follow me." Phil interjected him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the room. They walked through the hallway where a couple of strangers lied on the ground. Dan assumed, from the bottles and cans they were holding, that they were drunk as fuck.

Dan heard Phil yelling Cat's name as he looked around for her. The whole time, Dan was looking at Phil. No, Dan. It was really strange seeing his own human self in front of him. He still couldn't grasp the feeling.

Phil walked in the living room and saw a familiar figure waking up. "Cat!" He yelled, running towards her.

She looked up, seeing two of her friends heading towards her. "Dan? Phil? Oh hey you guys! That was some crazy party last night huh? Everyone passed out." She finished with a chuckle, seeing Zoe sleeping on the coffee table and Caspar whispering 'I love you' to her lamp.

Phil nodded. "Yeah awesome party but Dan and I encountered a problem…" He glanced at him then back to her.

Cat looked at them in confusion. "Why are you referring to yourself in third person?" She asked Phil, or rather Dan. "Whaaaaat, I'm so confused."

Dan leaned down and told her in the simplest way possible. "Phil and I switched bodies."

She still had a perplexed look on her face. "Wait so you're Dan." She pointed to Phil. "And you're Phil?" Then pointed to Dan. They both nodded at her. That's when Cat finally understood what was going on. "H-how did this happened?"

"Well we thought you might know." Phil said then grabbed her hand and helped her stand up.

"Um…" Cat mumbled then saw an empty can on the floor. She picked it up. "Could be the drinks you had?" Cat handed the can to Phil and both males examined it.

Nothing looked wrong. The can seemed to be in fine shape with it's logo perfectly spread at the front. The top, however, was broken and lost its stay-on-tab. Other than that, everything was fine.

"The liquid, not the can." Cat said then said with a grin. "But I'm sure it's not a big deal. Bet you that when the next day comes, you're back in each other's bodies!"

Dan and Phil looked at each other then back to her and decided to trust her on this.

×××

Dan fluttered his eyes opened and the first thing he saw was the ceiling. He glanced at the window to which the light was shining in and he noticed how a great day it was out. Blue sky and birds chirping in not in an annoying way. He softly smiled but his face was replaced as soon as he heard a noise next to him. He turned and-

"AHHH!!!" Dan screamed. His whole body jerked and next thing he knew, he made contact with the ground. "Ow fuck.…"

The person next to him made a noise and slowly sat up. "Geez Dan you need to stop yelling at early in the morning... what's wro-" He paused as he met the all too familiar blue eyes.

Phil groaned, "Why didn't we switched back?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't fucking know."

"Hey don't curse while you're in body!" Phil gave a small glare at the male on the floor.

Dan got up and sat the edge of their bed, "Sorry."

Gently, Phil raised his hand up and caressed his cheek, the boy leaning into the touch. "I'm sure it'll wear off in no time. For now, we'll just go on with our lives."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right."

Phil smiled. "Of course I'm right." Then got out of bed. He sauntered to their closet, opened it, and picked out a very bright blue shirt.

"Woah woah _woah_. What are you doing?" Dan asked, abruptly getting up on his two feet, his eyebrows furrowed.

He replied in a monotone voice, "I'm going to change."

"In _THAT_?" Dan pointed at the shirt.

Phil shrugged. "Well yeah. It is my shirt after all."

"But you're in _MY_ body."

Phil set the shirt down and crossed his arms at the other male. "Dan come on. Don't be like that!"

"Phil it's going against my aesthetic. I can't do that."

"Just for today."

Dan looked at him, thinking, then soon gave in. He clicked his tongue. "Fine. I'll be downstairs, cooking breakfast for us. What do you want?"

"Pancakes!" Phil happily exclaimed then a grin appeared. "Or should I say PHANcakes."

Dan chuckled. "Shut up."

He left the room so Phil could change and headed downstairs. He walked through the hallway as he looked down at Phil's hands. "I never knew how pale Phil was…" Dan commented to himself. He pressed his hands against Phil's body and slowly trailed downwards to his belt.

Dan looked to the sides of himself and when the coast was clear, he peeked inside Phil's boxers to see his dick. "Holy shit! This huge THING goes inside me??"

"What goes inside of you?" Phil asked, appearing behind Dan. "Are you talking about my dick? Were you looking??"

Dan rested his hand on his hip. "Yes Phil. I was talking about your dick. I also was looking at it."

"You're so weird."

"I can't help it. When you switched bodies with your boyfriend, you can't help but see." Dan said, walking to the kitchen.

"Whatever." Phil said with a chuckle then started getting the ingredients. He began mixing all of it in the bowl as he asked, "Dan can you get the pan? It should be in the cupboards."

"Sure." He replied then opened it. Inside was a pan, on top of another pan, that's on top of yet another pan. It was best to get the top one but Dan saw the handle was on it's side.

Dan softly cursed as he reached in, at first having difficulties because Phil was a bit shorter than him. He managed to grab it, although as he pulled it out all the pans under it began to move.

"Dan watch out!" Phil yelled, tackling Dan in a hug and they both fell to the ground.

×××

Dan opened his eyes, letting his eyes becoming clear. "Ph-phil…?" He asked then looked up and saw his boyfriend in front of him, and he meant his BOYFRIEND. "Phil! Wake up! I think we switched back!"

He groaned and woke up, seeing Dan. "Guess we did." Phil's lips perked up into a smile.

Dan squealed and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. "We switched back! I can't believe it was the generic headbutting-each-other solution but oh my god we really switched back!"

Phil laughed then kissed his cheek. "Now let's finish those pancakes. Of course after cleaning up the mess."

"Mess?" Dan questioned and turned his head, seeing the mixed ingredients all over the floor and the bowl that Phil carried broken apart. "Damn."


End file.
